panyafandomcom_th-20200214-history
แม่แบบ:Infobox former country/autocat
}|| - style="font-size: 85%;" colspan=2 Warning: Value not specified for "common_name"N }} }| } |Italy = }, } |Balkans = }, } |British Isles = }, } |Low Countries |Netherlands = }, } |Japan = }, } |Korea = }, } |Malaysia = }, } |China = }, } |Central Asia|South Asia|Southeast Asia|East Asia = }, } |the Middle East|Middle East = }, } |#default = }}} |China|Japan|Korea|Malaysia = }, }] |#default = } |Africa|Asia|Europe|North America|South America = }, } |Australia|Oceania = }, } |Asia, Europe|Eurasia = }, } }, } |Africa, Asia|Afroasia = }, } }, } |Africa, Europe|Afroeurope = }, } }, } |Africa, Asia, Europe|Afroeurasia = }, } }, } }, } |Caribbean= |#default= - style="font-size: 85%;" colspan=2 Warning: Value specified for "continent" does not complyC }}}}}} | - style="font-size: 85%;" colspan=2 Warning: Value not specified for "continent"C}} }| }}} |Empire = } |Federation |Federal = } |Confederation = } |State union |State Union |Union = }, } |Unrecognized |Unrecognised |Unrecognized state |Unrecognised state |Unrecognized State |Unrecognised State= } |City-state |City-State |City state |City State |City = } |Holy Roman Empire |HRE = }, } }, } }, } |#default = }, } }} |Commonwealth realm |Commonwealth Realm = } |League of Nations Mandate |League of Nations |Mandate = }, } |United Nations Trust Territory| UN Trust Territory |Trust Territory= }, } |Protectorate = United Kingdom|UK|Britain=British}} protectorates| }, } |Client |Client state |Client State |Puppet |Puppet-state |Puppet state= } |First French Empire | France = }, } |#default = }, } }} |Vassal |Fief |Abbey= } |Holy Roman Empire |HRE = }, } |#default = }, } }} |Satellite |Satellite State | Satellite state = } |Colony= }}} |United Kingdom |UK |British Empire |England| Britain= }, } |France |First French Empire| French Empire= }, } |NL |Netherlands |The Netherlands= }, } |Belgium= }, } |Spain |Spanish Empire= }, } |Portugal= }, } |Germany |German Empire= }, } |Italy= }, } |Sweden= }, } |Denmark= }, } |Norway= }, } |Japan= }, } |#default = }, } }} |Exile |Exiled Government = } |Provisional |Provisional Government |Provisional government = } |Special |Special territory |Military occupation |Rump state= |#default=S }}}} }| }| }, }| }| }, }|Y1}}}}|D1}} }| }| }, }| }| }, }|Y2}}}}|D2}} is used to automatically add categories to articles which transclude this template. It should not be used directly Establishment dates First the template tests to see if "Category:States and territories established in the }" exists. If so, it is added, otherwise, the template tests to see if "Category:States and territories established in }" exists. If so, it is added. The reason for these two cases is to cases like "the 820s" or "the 18th century", before trying precise dates like "1820". Disestablishment dates First the template tests to see if "Category:States and territories disestablished in the }" exists. If so, it is added, otherwise, the template tests to see if "Category:States and territories disestablished in }" exists. If so, it is added. The reason for these two cases is to cases like "the 820s" or "the 18th century", before trying precise dates like "1820". }}